The present invention relates to the technical field of the production of holes in a component made of a ceramic matrix composite by a laser drilling method. It also relates to the holes obtained by this method and also to a component made of a ceramic matrix composite having holes obtained by this method, such as for example a turbine blade or a combustion chamber wall. Finally, it relates to a turbojet comprising such a component.